A Lion's Whisper
by skydarius11
Summary: The most courageous thing a leader can do, is to admit that they were wrong.


The echoes of the young cub's roar gave way to the cheers expressed by the motley crew that made up the lion guard.

"Zuka Zama! Did you see the look on Janja's face?! Priceless! I wish I had a picture of it! Hey! Maybe Rafiki can paint one back at the hideout. The first victory of the Lion Guard!" Bunga exclaimed.

"And many more to come! Thanks for sticking by me everyone. I couldn't have done it without you" Kion applauded.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kion. This is our home too and we're more than happy to defend it!" Besthe said.

"Plus…it was pretty funny to call Mzingo 'feather neck'. I'll need to come up with more nicknames" Ono replied.

"Well, you're right about one thing. **You** couldn't have done it without me!" Fuli boasted.

Bunga merely slapped his forehead with his paw and exasperated, "C'mon Fuli. What about the rest of us? Are we just chopped crickets or something?"

"I could go for a couple dozen crickets right now" Ono commented.

"Come on guys…" Kion tried to intercede but Fuli followed up with, "I wasn't finished. Look, speed is my thing alright? And I'm proud of it! But… **you're the real hero, Kion**. That plan of yours and the way you rallied us…Simba made the right decision to make you leader. And…I'm sorry about earlier. I was just…no. Never mind. Point is, **you** are pretty fierce."

Everyone just stared at her with stunned silence and wide eyes.

"What?" Fuli blushed.

"You **do** have a soft side" Besthe said.

"I do not! I just give credit where credit is due! And that goes for all of you guys. You were all pretty amazing" she replied.

"… _Pinch me. I'm dreaming_ " Ono whispered to Bunga, and the honey badger did just that.

"OUCH!...Guess I'm not dreaming" he said.

"Ha ha" Fuli sarcastically laughed and everyone followed suit.

"C'mon guys, let's head back to pride rock and tell my dad everything that happened. Maybe…maybe then he'll see that we're a legit team" Kion said and they started to walk back.

"There's no need" a voice behind them said. Everyone quickly turned around and beheld the king of the pride lands himself.

"D-Dad!" Kion stuttered.

"Y-Your majesty!" everyone else stuttered as they bowed to the lion king.

"Everyone, please rise" Simba gently commanded and the young group of animals did just that.

Simba narrowed his gaze as he looked down at his son. "Kion" he seriously spoke.

Instinctively, Kion sat down and lowered his ears in a submissive position. "Y-yea dad?" he nervously asked. He couldn't tell what his father was thinking, but he sure didn't look happy.

Kion's nervousness spread like a swarm of fleas to the rest of his friends. Fuli sat on her haunches and rapidly flicked her tail from side to side. Ono was puffing up and had a hard time getting a grip Besthe, who was starting to sweat even though it wasn't hot. Bunga, on the other hand, just crossed his arms and waited for what Simba had to say, and trying to think of a good comeback in case he said anything demeaning like before.

"I'm sorry"

The wind rusting through the grass blades gradually slowed down as he made his declaration. He followed up that remark by bowing down to the five confused younglings.

"…Bunga, p-pinch me again" Ono stuttered but the little badger was too stupefied to even close his gaping mouth.

Fuli and Besthe looked at each other, then back at the bowing monarch. "I-is he supposed to do that?" Besthe asked her, but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Kion, Bunga, Ono, Fuli and Besthe" everyone straightened up when he called their names. "As king of the pride lands, I thank you for driving away the hyenas, protecting the gazelles, and defending the circle of life."

"You saw us?!" Kion asked.

Simba rose and smiled, "I did."

Then he grabbed his son with one of his paws. He nuzzled against his face and said, "And I'm so proud of you" as he gave him an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"Aw, c'mon dad! Not in front of everyone!" Kion fussed as he tried to get out of his hold. Simba chuckled and released him.

"Aw, what wrong with that, Kion?" Besthe asked.

"Yea, it was sweet!" Fuli added, but Kion couldn't tell if she was mocking him or not.

"Yea…well…" Kion blushed; he had no comeback.

"Everyone" Simba commanded and they gave him his attention. "I'm sorry for doubting you…especially you, son. I should've trusted your intuition and your instincts. I guess…I was so focused on keeping everything the **right** way that I failed to see that great results can occur from completely **different** ways. I mean…look at me. I was raised by Timon and Pumbaa and I think I turned out alright" he chuckled.

"Yep! My uncles are the best! That's why I'm a part of team made up of the best!" Bunga added.

"That you are, Bunga. And I hope all of you can forgive me. I may be king, but I am far from perfect. I make mistakes too. All I ask is that you be patient with me and correct me when I am out of line. I'm still learning" Simba said.

"Of course we forgive you dad" Kion said as he hugged his father's leg. "We're still learning too, and I still have a ton of questions to ask. I want to be the best leader ever, just like you and grandfather!"

"There's no doubt in my mind that you and your sister will take good care of the pride lands when my sun sets" he commended as he stroked his son's red tuft of hair.

"Let's not go that far" Ono suggested and everyone laughed.

"Fair enough" Simba chuckled. "C'mon everyone. I believe Bunga said something about commemorating your first victory with a painting on the walls of the lair, correct? I'm sure Rafiki will be more than happy to do so."

"ALIRIGHT!" Bunga cheered and everyone started walking back towards pride rock, ready to have not only a memory painted onto the hallowed walls, but an important lesson as well. One that will be taught to the future generations of the lion guard, whose immediate future was a bright as the shimmering sun as it reflected off of the lion emblems imprinted on the motley, **yet extraordinary** , group of young animals.

* * *

 **Hey there, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot from The Lion Guard. I figured Simba would have to apologize to them after witnessing them take down the hyenas. Any feedback is most appreciated! Thanks and have an awesome new year!**

 **I don't own The Lion King franchise, just my imaginative capabilities.**


End file.
